The Tale of Two Opposites
by HHHILLARY
Summary: Gabriella is a geek, nerd, whatever. Troy is a hockey player who tends to be a sarcastic jerk at times. When they meet, will they hate each other or fall completely madly in love with each other. Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Well my first story! Get Excited! The first chapter may be short, and maybe not the most exciting chapter. But hey, you will hopefully love it in no time, and I am sure of it.

**Review – Do whatever, so I know if you like it or not.**

**I do not own high school musical, just the storyline! **

**Peace**

Gabriella walked into her house after two months of being in wonderful Europe

with her cousins. She smelled her house for the first time since June, and it was already the end of August. School was starting soon, and she was very excited to be back to the place she loves. But as she walked into the kitchen, she saw this wonderful surprise, this random boy standing in her kitchen talking to her brother.

He was tan, and he had brown hair. He was actually very cute by the look of him, and Gabriella wondered why he was in her house. She wondered how her brother could have attractive guys as his friends.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely as she grabbed a carrot, and she gobbled it into her mouth.

"Hmm, a boy," He said sarcastically, and Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. She already did not like him.

"Wow, thanks you are a boy, for real, I am surprised, well shocked really, I thought you were a poor person begging for my brother to let you stay here," She snapped back as she slammed her purse on the counter.

"Why so hostile?" Her brother Sam asked scared for a moment as to how her sister was acting.

"Is this your friend or something Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he is my friend, why would you be mean to someone you have never met Gabriella," Sam said nervously.

"Yeah why would you be mean to someone who is going to be living in your household for the next year," Troy said with this huge smile on his face that was very annoying really.

"Um Sam, did our parents give into you?" She murmured, and her voice was so quiet because she did want this boy to hear her.

Sam shook his head cheerfully. Gabriella just glared at him. Gabriella was so furious she ran up the stairs to find her mom.

Sam yelled up the stairs, "Nice to have you back SIS!"

Gabriella rushed into her mom's room, and her mom was on the phone like always. She was talking to one of her clients, most likely for her real estate agency. She was so wrapped up in her conversation she did not even see Gabriella staring at her.

"Oh, Delia the blue house is wonderful though, it is big, and beautiful. The house is the perfect size for your family. Just check it out please," There was a pause for a few seconds, and then her mom became really excited, "Oh lovely we will check the house tomorrow around 3 I presume. Well bye dear, and oh I am so excited I know you will love this house because it is perfect. I have a feeling on this one trust me."

Whenever her mom said, "trust me" at the end of sentence, it meant she really knew what she was doing. Her mom had this knack for persuading people into doing something. She persuaded Gabriella into getting a haircut when she was 11, and Gabriella thought for sure she would hate it. Well she actually fell in love with it. She convinced Gabriella into going to homecoming with her best friend's son. Gabriella thought for sure this would be the worse dance she would go to, but she had the time of her life. Her mom just knew when something was right, and whenever she said trust me; Gabriella knew she should believe her.

As her mom got off the phone, she looked at Gabriella, and she cheerfully smiled. "Honey, I am so glad to see you!" She said so excitedly that she tightly hugged her. "How was Europe? Fabulous I suppose." Her mom said happily, but she did not even recognize the anger in Gabriella's face.

"Oh mom, it was wonderful, divine actually, but when I walked in the house something just blew my mind," Gabriella said cruelly.

"What is wrong darling? Do you miss Europe, did you forget something there?" She asked as she fixed her drapes.

"Mom, it is not Europe at all, it is something else," As she said this, Sam walked in the room.

"Sam honey, did you show Gabriella the guess that will be living with us for the next year?" Their mom asked happily with this big smile on her face.

"I was just going to ask about him mother," Gabriella said rudely as she folded her arms, and she had this horrible grin on her face.

Mrs. Montez looked at the angry Gabriella, and she walked towards her. Gabriella stepped back because she was fuming. She did not want to be near her mom at this moment.

"Gabriella let me discuss this with you, and Sam leave so I can talk to Gabriella," She demanded.

"I do not want to talk to you because I cannot believe you would do this without my consent," Gabriella said stubbornly.

Mrs. Montez did not know how to respond, so she went back to cleaning her room.

Gabriella just stood there staring at her mom for a few moments hoping she would say something.

"Fine mom, fine if you are not going to say anything I will!" Gabriella yelled. "Mom how could you do this without letting me know? This strange boy is going to be living with us, most likely taking over. Then you guys are going to care about Sam and him way more than me. I know it because you always pick Sam's hockey games over my science decathlons. It always has happened. Now this other boy is going to become dad's other favorite, and I will be left in the dust!" Gabriella said painfully, and angrily at the same time.

Her mom responded warmly, "Gabriella your dad would always pick you over this boy living in our house, you know that. Just give the kid a chance, and get to know him. You probably do not even know his name."

"You are right, all I know is he is already annoying by the look of him," Gabriella said annoyed by just thinking of the boy.

"Well his name is Troy, and he is from Albuquerque, New Mexico, and he came to play hockey in Michigan because where he is from it is not big at all. He wanted to get to experience hockey where it is big," Mrs. Montez said as she straightened out her bed.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes because Troy was rude from the start. How was Gabriella going to live with this stupid boy she thought. He was sarcastic, and when he looked at Gabriella, he looked like he owned the place. Gabriella did not like this. She did not like this one bit.

"Wonderful mom, that's just great," Gabriella said as she bit her lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter – It is pretty exciting!**

**Have fun reading this chapter guys! **

**Review and Thanks!**

**I do not own high school music, I own this story though : **

It was the last week of summer, and the first week of Troy living there while Gabriella was there.

Troy was a mess, and he lived in the basement. He took over the basement, and he left his clothes everywhere. He simply did not know how to clean. Every time Gabriella walked into the basement, she would just have to puke. Troy was bugging her, and she had no clue how she would be able to live with this boy who was like an animal to her for a year.

It was not just that he was just messy, but he was very annoying at the same time. Every time she walked in the basement to get something or go on the computer there would be Troy with no shirt on staring her down. She could not help but stare at first because he was perfectly built. He was the biggest slob ever made though, and tis one of the reasons Gabriella could not take him living with them.

He never cleaned up his mess after he ate, and he made Mrs. Montez clean his dishes. She did not care though because he was the guest. He usually spent two hours on the phone a day talking to people he missed. Not that that was a bad thing only until he started talking loudly on purpose.

"Was he doing this on purpose?" was all Gabriella thought.

She did not do anything to Troy. All she did was ignore him. Whenever they were alone in a room together it was very awkward. Just because they did not know each other nor did they want to know each other.

Sam and Troy on the other hand were inseparable. They seemed to be best friends only because Troy knew no one. Troy was had his license while Sam did not. Gabriella never took Sam anywhere because she simply did not like her brother. Sam was the annoying younger brother no one likes.

Gabriella hated that Troy and her were in the same grade. Gabriella hated even more that they would be going to the same school together. She was forced to show Troy around the school building. Her mom wanted them to bond, maybe, just a little. Troy and Gabriella were both seniors while Sam was a sophomore.

So the first day was starting in exactly two hours. Gabriella was up and ready. She was packed and ready to go to her favorite place ever, school. People may think it is weird that she loves school, but it is only because she is actually good at it. She never cared if people made fun of her, or well she never let it show.

As she awaited the signals from her mother to get up, she sat on her computer reading about the classes she was taking. She was bored. What else was she going to do? She was in the basement by the way, hoping she would annoy Troy. Gabriella though never annoyed Troy because he never let things bother himself. As she typed as loud as she could, Troy actually came in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a really tired voice like he had been out till three in the morning.

Gabriella ignored him for a moment because she did not want to look at him because he was in only plaid boxer shorts. She thought what he was wearing was totally disgusting.

"You are not going to say anything?" He asked with wonder, "guess not, so let me guess what you Gabriella are doing, you are looking up something for school?" He asked with laughter.

Gabriella was a little embarrassed that he knew what she was doing. She rolled her eyes as she tried very hard to ignore him.

"Do you think we will have any classes together?" He asked joyfully.

"I hope not," Gabriella said rudely.

"Aw why not? It is because I am so smart!" He said excitedly.

"You are not smart, what do you have a 2.9? Just lay off me, and go back to bed." Gabriella was focused on what she was doing that she could not handle Mr. questionnaire anymore.

"I have a 3.5, thank you very much. I will leave if and only if you type a lot quieter." Troy said slowly hoping Miss Gabriella would understand.

"Well you never stop bugging me, so I guess we are even," Gabriella said slowly so that he could understand her also.

"I am a boy, what else would I do all day if I could not bother people?" Troy asked, awaiting an answer.

Gabriella ignored him again. She did not like him standing there because he just made her feel really uncomfortable.

"Go put clothes on, you are making puke," Gabriella demanded hoping he would listen.

"Oh you do not like me like this?" He asked laughing.

"No, it is not very attractive," Gabriella, murmured.

"I am attractive though!" He said with great confidence that Gabriella started laughing.

"Attractive? Attractive, yeah right, you are just plain annoying that makes you not attractive," Gabriella said as she started typing even louder.

"So if I was not annoying, would I be attractive?" Troy wondered.

"I am not answering that," Gabriella said. And Troy looked at her smiling.

"Oh so you do think I am attractive, thank you, good-bye Gabriella thank you for this beautiful chat," Troy said so sarcastically that he made Gabriella so furious.

Troy left finally even if he did make Gabriella mad. It was like she had a new annoying brother all over again. What was she going to do? All she could do was be the mature and normal one in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! I love it actually. Sorry I was on vacation when I wrote the last chapter so that is why it was not very good. Sorry. This chapter I think you all will like hopefully! **

**Review my friends, and I have a question. How do you make the line go across on this section right now? I guess I am slow.**

**I do not own high school musical, but I definitely own this story! I am writing it duh!**

First day of school did not go so well for Gabriella. Oh how the day was going to be perfect until Troy barged in.

Gabriella walked out to her car only to find Troy sitting in the drivers seat. He was ready to leave. Gabriella knocked on the window with a mad look on her face. Troy rolled down the window laughing. "Yes, Gabriella," He said in this very annoying proper tone.

Gabriella crossed her arms, and she looked at him dead strait in the eyes. "Get out of my car! I am driving." She said in such a scary tone that Troy was a little freaked out.

"Please, I am such a good driver. The person that tested me said I was better than him. I have never gotten a ticket. I am an amazing driver," Troy begged.

"I bet you are lying, I bet you speed like every guy out there," Gabriella said so stereotypically.

"I bet you really do not even know me." Troy said as got out of car, and he turned to face Gabriella. He handed her the keys, and he justly went on the passenger seat.

Then suddenly as they started driving, Sam popped out of his nest in the backseat. "You know Troy is an excellent driver. He is way better than you. Remember when you got that ticket," Sam said laughing.

Gabriella gulped, "No."

"And remember when you failed your test three times," Sam said laughing even more. He knew how to make Gabriella look bad.

Troy looked at her, and he sighed, "What did you get your ticket for? And why did you fail your driver's test three times?"

"I ran a stop sign, ok, I had to get to school cause I was late, and who cares. I was a bad driver at first when I got my license," Gabriella snapped.

"I do not care Gabriella I know people who have gotten tickets, but you yell at me and tell me I am a horrible driver when you have a worse drivers history than me," Troy laughed.

Gabriella stared at him then back at the road. Oh how Troy made her mad.

They got to school, and Gabriella got out of the car. She saw Sam's friend all go to him. Troy was standing there observing everyone who went to the school. He had a reason not to start talking to anyone. Gabriella's reason was that she had no friends, and she did not want to admit that to Troy anyways. So she decided on going strait towards the doors of the school.

She was halfway towards the school, until Miss Sharpay Evans decided to stop Gabriella dead in her tracks.

"Hi," Gabriella said shocked.

"Who is that cute boy riding in your car?" Sharpay asked with great interest.

"Why don't you figure out yourself?" Gabriella asked rudely. She hated Sharpay if you could not tell.

"I will be the first girl at this school who will get their hands on him," She said to her brother Ryan while she laughed. She was so annoying. She was rich, and not that Gabriella hated rich people. Her family was doing very well. She just hated the fact that Sharpay showed it off, and she made rich people seem less normal than they are.

"Bye Sharpay," Gabriella said very snotty.

"Gabriella, you are so kind thanks," Sharpay said as she did this little hand movement with her hand.

Gabriella smirked at her, and she decided to get back to what she was doing.

As Gabriella headed for the door a second time, Troy stood there and he watched Gabriella from a distance. He saw everyone else with friends, but her. Even though he knew he would annoy her by doing this, he decided to go talk to her. He did want her to be lonely.

"Gabriella aren't you going to show me around?" He asked happily.

"Ok well detention is that way, and the principle's office is around the corner," She said as she pointed to each place.

"Ha Gabriella you are so funny," He said sarcastically.

"People tell me that everyday," She said dryly.

"Well just show me where I get my schedule, and then show me where some of my classes are if I need help."

"Ok I guess I can do that," Gabriella said unhappily.

"Aw thanks Gabriella," and he gave her a hug.

Gabriella did not look quite amused. She pushed him off her, and she walked towards the table with the schedules. It took like ten minutes just to find Troy's schedule. Troy did not care he was already flirting with some girls who Gabriella did not know. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "How annoying is he?" she thought in her head.

This is how Troy and those girl's conversation went. The girls were like, "You are so new here, and you are so new!" They squealed.

"I am new, and you two are beautiful." He smiled at them.

"You eyes are blue," one said, and she sounded so stupid,

"I know…" He said looking at them.

"Well they are beautiful," The other girl said, "Where did you live before?"

They both were so interested in him, and it was sort of pathetic.

"New Mexico," Troy said as they both looked at him with aw!

'

"Oh my gosh why do you live here now?" They both said excitedly.

"To play hockey," Troy said shaking his head.

"At our school, you picked our school to play hockey, that is so cool," One of them, said.

The two were obviously not into sports at East High because if they were, they would know that hockey is the worse sport at their school. They went like 2-10 last year or something like that. So Troy knew they were pretty stupid after they made that comment. A week before Troy asked Sam how the East High Hockey Team was. Sam shook his head with laughter, and told Troy they were the worse hockey team ever made.

"Yeah, I picked your school because they are one of the worse in state, I thought I could help them out," He said laughing. That even Gabriella was laughing because she knew what he was doing now. He obviously was not into them anymore so he decided to play them on.

"Aw that is so nice of you to do," One of them said, "My brother plays in varsity, I will ask him about you."

Troy shook his head, "You do that, and ladies I must be leaving. Sorry."

"Can we have your number," they both asked at the same time that it was kind of scary.

"Um now, I have to go but if we run into each other again, I know that we will be meant to be together," he said smiling.

"Wow I thought that conversation would never end," Gabriella said very annoyed.

"Me either, they are so annoying," Troy said as he wiped his forehead.

"Here is your schedule,"

"Thanks," he said.

Once they both got their schedules, Gabriella and Troy both stood looking at for quite sometime. Troy caught a glance at Gabriella's, and he saw they had one of the same classes at the same time with one of the same teachers.

He decided to play a game with her. "Oh, Gabriella I am going to ask you if you take this class, and you are going to say yes or no."

"Fine, whatever," She rolled her eyes.

"First period Genetics,"

"No, I already took that," Gabriella said smiling

"Was it a good class?" Troy asked with wonder.

"Yeah, moving on," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Ok second period, musical studies," He said proudly.

"Musical studies, you are taking musical studies? Why are you taking that class, you are not musically inclined," Gabriella was so shocked it was not even funny.

"How would you know? Like I said I bet you do not even know me," Troy said as looked at his schedule, "third period physics,'

"I am in honors, sorry" Gabriella made it sound like she was unhappy while sarcastic at the same time.

"Ok well, fourth period I have free, fifth period PreCalc, yeah I know it is pathetic that I am not in Honors PreCalc it is because I do not have time for math," Troy said like he was trying to prove himself to Gabriella.

"I do not care what kind of math you're in, just as long as we have no classes together,"

"Ok next government,"

"Nope not in that class," Gabriella said happily

"English seventh period," Troy smiled

"Well what kind?" Gabriella was so nervous of which kind he was in.

"Well it is called 20th century," Troy had this big smile on his face

"Who is your teacher?" Gabriella was sort of shaking as she held her paper.

"Mrs. Smith," Troy smiled like he knew she had the same teacher, which he did.

"No, way," She gulped.

"Wait do we have the same teacher? The same class? The Same period! Say it is not so!" Troy said cheerfully. "I know you are in shock, and I know how happy you are, but oh my gosh this is going to be the best class ever, and you said we would have no classes together, and we do! I am going to go tell the world, bye Gabriella, I am so happy right now!" He said so enthusiastically, that he was jumping for joy. He walked down the hall with his hands in the air. And yelled to some random person, "I have a class with Gabriella!" The person gave him a really weird look. Troy if you could not tell would do anything to make Gabriella annoyed. He well did the job pretty good this time. Gabriella just stood in the hallway, and she stared at her schedule not that she was mad that they were in the same class. She just knew that he was going to annoy her, and she was not excited for that at all. Not excited!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Read it and Review! **

**I like this chapter, and I hope you all will too!**

**Sorry, I had to delete the other chapter 4. This chapter is longer and better. So now you guys get the full chapter! ENJOY. **

**I do not own High School Musical; I only own this GREAT story! **

**--- **

"Gregor was not a beetle in the Metamorphosis," Gabriella declared.

"He was so a beetle!" Troy argued, "If he was not a beetle then why did his family look at him differently!" Troy added with this little hmm attitude.

"They just did not like him, that is why they looked at him differently," Gabriella added.

"No, he was a beetle, he could not even like open the door," Troy laughed.

"Oh you think you know everything, he could not open the door because he was sick, and he probably was dizzy. That is why he could not open the stupid door," Gabriella was mad that Troy was arguing with her, and she knew why he was doing this too! He just wanted to annoy her.

"You assume he was sick, well I assume he is a bug, therefore none of our opinions are wrong, and non of our opinions are right," Troy said happily.

Mrs. Smith started clapping, "BRAVA Troy, and Gabriella, and good job Troy I loved your little point at the end, it was great!"

Troy smiled greatly at Gabriella, and then at Mrs. Smith. Gabriella just gave him an evil eye. Then the bell suddenly rang.

Gabriella put everything in her bag, and as she looked up Troy was right in her face. "Yes. Troy Bolton," Gabriella said smoothly. "I will meet you at the car," Troy said while pointing his finger at her. "Not looking forward towards it," Gabriella said dryly. "I AM!" Troy exclaimed.

As she headed down the hall and towards the door to the parking lot, she saw Troy talking to at least ten people. Yeah he already had millions of friends, while Gabriella had none. She was mad, and a little jealous. Having gone to school with these people for years, none of them ever had an interest in being her friend.

Gabriella stood by her car, and waited for Sam and Troy to get there. They were slow every single day. It annoyed the heck out of Gabriella. Troy came out with some boy with weird hair named Chad walking with him. Troy came near Gabriella with Chad. "Gabriella, you know Chad, right?" Troy asked happily. "Oh yeah, it is only the greatest basketball player to come to East High," Gabriella said sarcastically. Chad smirked at her, "oh I know Gabriella because she is always showing up everyone in class," Chad added meanly. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy let's go," Gabriella demanded. "Well don't we have to wait for Sam?" He asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about him," Gabriella said dryly. "Well bye man, think about coming tonight," Chad said. "I will, call me," Troy said as he got into the car. "Wow you are not very polite to people," Troy said.

Gabriella ignored for minute, thinking over what Troy had just told her. "Well you are annoying, that is not very polite," Gabriella added. Troy laughed, "That is how I am so." "So do not tell me that I am not very polite, maybe I have a reason as to why I am not nice to most people at this school," Gabriella stated. Troy did not say anything. He knew she was mad about something, and he did not want to get into it with her.

Suddenly Sam was at the car. "Hurry up, why are you always so late?" Gabriella questioned.

"What is up with her?" Sam whispered to Troy. Troy looked at him and mouthed, "I do not know."

There was silence in the car for a few minutes before Troy spoke up. "So Gabriella what are you doing on this wonderful Friday night?"

Gabriella looked at him, and then back on the road. "Nothing," was all she said.

"Oh well, why not?" Troy wondered.

"Just because," She trailed off, and she was kind of not in the mood to be questioned by Troy Bolton.

"Sam do you have any plans tonight?" Troy asked.

"Depends, maybe, I think I might be," He answered unknowingly.

"Well Tonight do you Sam, and Gabriella want to come with me somewhere?" He asked happily.

"Oh sure, where?" Sam answered ecstatically.

"I will only take you if Gabriella here will come with us," Troy smiled, and he looked over at Gabriella who obviously did not want to go. "So Gabriella what is going to be?"

"I thought you were going somewhere with Chad tonight?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh that, no I am not in the mood, plus I already had this night planned out," Troy said proudly.

"I do not want to go anywhere with you Troy Bolton," then Sam looked over at Gabriella, and he saw that she would not budge. Nobody knew how to change Gabriella's mind more than Sam. "Oh but Gabriella you have to go, you go nowhere every weekend. All you do is study, study, study, and I want to go somewhere with Troy, and just go Gabriella. Why do you have to ruin everything!" Sam said very convincingly.

"I like the argument, nice work Sam!" Troy laughed, "So Gabriella what is it going to be? Have a lonely night with your Physics book or a night with Troy that will be a night to remember?" Troy asked excitedly.

"You know what, why should I want to go anywhere with you Troy, you are the most annoying boy I have ever met?" She asked.

Then there she was convinced to go. Oh how the whole car ride home from school was Sam and Troy going back and forth trying to convince Gabriella to the point of destruction where she knew she must go. This time she let Troy drive because she knew she would get them lost, and she had no clue where she was going because Troy was surprising them by taking them somewhere.

Troy was in the driver seat all pumped to go. Sam even more pumped because he was hanging out with Troy, his hero, as it seems. Then there was Gabriella sitting the back with the maddest look ever on her face.

"Gabriella, aren't you super excited for tonight!" Troy asked very happily and excitedly at the same time.

"No," was the one word Gabriella said, "um I do not even know where we are going, and I am hanging out with you, that makes it not exciting."

"I am exciting just wait and see Gabriella, just wait and see," He laugh with great excitement.

"Are we really going somewhere that great or something?" Sam asked confused.

"No it is not that great or anything, I just get to see someone from New Mexico, that is why it is exciting!" Troy said with great joy, and turned to see Gabriella with her arms crossed, and she was about to speak.

"Are you kidding me? Are we really going somewhere to just see your friend from New Mexico?" She asked madly.

"Well yeah, it will be fun though!" Troy assumed!

"Well wait where?" Sam asked nervously as he started biting his nails. He tended to have that problem when he got nervous. He usually does before a hockey game to the point of where he has no more nails to chew on. It is disgusting, and Gabriella cannot stand it.

"I am not taking you somewhere weird, Sam, my friend gave me directions to the place, it is some coffee house call Brown's," Troy reassured Sam to make him not scared.

"Why does your friend want you meet him at a coffee shop?" Sam wondered. "Wait does he work there, or is he reading poetry?" Gabriella asked because she was now kind of in interest.

"No he does not read poetry, and no he does not work there," Troy said quite amused, "what else do you guys think people do at a coffee shop?"

"Drink coffee," Sam laughed, "I do not know."

"Gabriella you should know, you are smart," Troy said as he took a glance at Gabriella through his rearview mirror.

"I do not know, play music," Gabriella sounded confused because she really did not know. This was a just guess she came up with.

"Exactly, music, Brown's I guess is known for having musical guest, and my friend Cory Laurence, is playing there tonight," Troy said proudly. Gabriella glanced at him, and she did not want to admit she was pretty excited to see his friend. "So why is your friend playing here in Michigan?" Gabriella asked with somewhat of an interest.

"Well you see he is 23, and he is crazy about music. He needed to find some gigs because in New Mexico he was not having any luck. So he called some places in Michigan, Ohio, and Indiana, and he had greater luck here. So he bought a condo in Ohio, and he is traveling around I guess." Troy told with this great history of his friend, and he seemed very proud of him.

"Why are you hanging out with a 23-year-old?" Gabriella asked with an attitude.

"He is my old, old neighbor, and our families have always stayed friends," Troy answered again with a very proud tone of voice. Gabriella just shook her head.

"Well we should be there in about ten minutes," Troy said aloud so everybody could know. Gabriella sat in the back seat, and she saw a sort of different side of Troy so far this night. He was not acting annoying towards her. He was acting normal for once. If only Troy could be like this always. If only.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**All right so somebody asked how long Troy would be staying. And he will be living with the Montez's, and it is till the end of the school year. Just Gabriella's luck right, hah. **

**Please Review and tell me how you like this story. **

**I do not own high school music, I only own this story. **

**----**

Troy was cool Friday night, oh but how that would change. He was not going to act normal always.

Gabriella actually thought of him as a friend Friday night, but how that would change. It was not in Troy to act this way. He had to be annoying; he had to be that way always.

At the coffee house, he was mellow. He could play the piano, and he was awesome at it. Gabriella obviously had no clue he was musically inclined. After she saw he was taking a music class at East High, she laughed.

He was a coffee drinker. He had at least three different coffees last night.

He probably was acting normal because he was with his friend from New Mexico. He was with someone he really knew.

It must be strange living with a family he does not know. Gabriella never thought of it that way, and she probably never would. She probably does not even realize maybe he is annoying and a suck up because he wants to impress the Montez Family. Gabriella had her way of seeing things, and she had a pretty hard time seeing it any other way. She was stubborn.

Saturday morning, Gabriella woke up to the great smell of pancakes. Oh how she loved that smell, it meant her mom made a sold new house. It made Gabriella smile, and she went into the kitchen to see her mom all happy.

"Mom, sell a new house or something?" Gabriella asked with a tired voice.

"Yes! Did you have fun last night? You have not gone out in ages."

Gabriella shook her head, and she thought thanks mom for telling me I have no life. She sat next to her mom. "It was a good night, his friend was a good singer." Then there was silence between her mom and Gabriella. They both looked up at the ceiling. They both were not very good at having conversations with one another. Gabriella liked her mom, it was just they did not have a mother daughter bond like Gabriella wanted too.

Gabriella's dad on the other hand was never home because he was a doctor. Gabriella and her dad did not have a good relationship either because he always chooses Sam over her. It was like he was never around, and Gabriella sometimes liked it that way.

"So mom how excited are you that you sold this house," Gabriella said to break the silence. Her mom went off for about five minutes explaining the house. Gabriella pretended to pay attention.

Then Sam came down, and he grabbed all the pancakes he could. "Mom delicious, why are you making breakfast?" He said it like he had no clue as to why she made pancakes. He knew because when Gabriella and him were little they totally studied their mother. Then eventually from their studies, they figured out when she sold a house or not. If it was a small house, she just had smiles on her face all day, and she would make some kind of dessert. If she sold a medium house, she would take Sam and Gabriella out to Benihana's or something like that. If she sold a big house, or just some house that had taken forever to sell, she would start the day by making pancakes. They were not just ordinary pancakes, but they were German Pancakes. She would make regular pancakes just in case. Then clean the house, and she would make lunch. Not just grilled cheese lunch, but an amazing lunch. Then she would take Gabriella out to get a manicure and pedicure, and she would take her shopping. Then she would come up with some extravagant meal for dinner. This is how her mom would celebrate. These big houses selling did not happen very often. When she did, Gabriella took it all in.

"Sam, yes I sold this fabulous house, and I did it in like two weeks. Your lunch will be to die for, trust me."

Then Troy ran into the kitchen, and he grabbed like four slices of German Pancakes. He ate them faster than anyone else, she had ever seen. "Mrs. Montez, you are a grand cook! Better than my mom, and I thought she was amazing."

Mrs. Blushed, "oh thank you Troy," she said so happily. Gabriella wanted to gag. Troy was such a suck up, especially in English class.

"Gabriella, want to go get our nails done, and we can go to the mall. I saw this great dress for you there."

"Sure mom, I have nothing planned for today," Gabriella said dully.

Then Troy moved next to Mrs. Montez. "Can I come?" He asked surprisingly. Gabriella was about to choke on her food.

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"I want to come, I have not experience a pedicure ever, and I feel I should. My feet get so stinky in those skates Mrs. Montez. It is so disgusting. I was going to work out, but I feel my feet need something done to them," Troy said happily.

Gabriella knew what her mom was going to do. She was going to say yes.

"Of course Troy. How could I say no to a guest in my house," Mrs. Montez answered excitedly.

Mrs. Montez had a great deal of time saying no to anybody.

"Gabriella aren't you excited for me to come?" Troy asked enthusiastically.

"It is to early for this," Gabriella said as she walked out of the kitchen, and into her room.

Oh Troy, he could act this annoying all day if he wanted.

--

Lunch was amazing like always. Mrs. Montez made macaroni. The macaroni was to die for. Gabriella could not enjoy it because all she could think about how her mother-daughter bonding would be totally interrupted by the presents of Troy. She cringed at the thought of him going.

As they sat the table with Troy sitting across from her, he decided to annoy her, like always, "Gabriella what do pedicures feel like?"

"They feel disgusting knowing someone you do not know is touching your feet," she tried to sound dramatic, but her mom decided to correct her.

"Oh Gabriella, they do not, Troy they feel absolutely great on your feet. They probably will feel nice on yours. I remember when Sam got one once. He felt so much better after that, and I know you will too."

Troy smiled, "oh I trust your opinion Mrs. Montez, but where is Sam anyways?"

Through all this lunch, Sam was absent.

"Sam is sleeping," Gabriella assured them.

"Oh he is, that is odd," Mrs. Montez said strangely.

"Mom he sleeps till like one everyday on the weekends, and he only woke up this morning because he smelled your delicious pancakes," Gabriella said with a big attitude.

"Well I am going to go wake him up, and tell him we are leaving, so be ready by the time I get back."

Then it was only Troy and Gabriella in an awkward silence. Gabriella knew this would not last long. Even if she only knew Troy for about two weeks, but she knew how much he loved bugging her.

"Gabriella why are you such a snob?" He asked rudely.

"I am not a snob," She declared clenching her fist upon the counter.

"You are so mean to your mom, I on other hand love my mom enough not to be rude towards her," He smirked.

"You know how badly I want to punch you right now, but I am not going to do that because you are not my brother."

"Thank god, because I know you would kill me," He laughed

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" She questioned.

"Gabriella, you could not even punch me in the eye, and even if you did, I bet it would not hurt," Troy assured her.

"Are you saying I am weak?"

"Exactly, Gabriella you are weak."

"You think you are so strong because you play hockey," She said snobbishly.

"Well it is a tough sport."

"Well you are pretty skinny for a hockey player," Gabriella laughed.

"Well I can throw a few punches in a game, and I am small for a hockey player, but I can totally skate through people. I can check people. Just because I am small does not mean anything. Gabriella you do not know anything about me or anything that has to do with me. You think you know everything."

"Troy, just shut up, I do not want to argue with you anymore. I never have said I know everything about you, when have I said that?" Gabriella asked seriously.

"You act like you know me, it is how you are with everything. I do not know you, and I do not pretend I do. You seriously know nothing about me. "

"I do not know anything about you, and I seriously do not want to know anything about you because you are the most annoying person I have ever met."

"Yeah I am annoying, in a joking way, you are just way too serious. I kind of tried to be your friend Gabriella, but I guess you do not want that from me or anyone."

"You know what Troy, stop trying to be my friend, stop annoying, and stop arguing with me. I do not like you at all, you're annoying, and I cannot see how anyone could ever like such an inconsiderate person like you," Gabriella declared.

Troy looked at her, and he was pretty much stunned with what Gabriella had to say. Nobody had ever said they do not like him at all, and it kind of hurt him because he always thought he was a likeable guy.

Then Mrs. Montez came down only to see the two there, not staring at each other. They both were pretty angry as she could see, but she decided to go on with this trip anyways.

There was an awkward silence in the car. Mrs. Montez was the only one trying to make conversation. Troy did his best to answer questions. Gabriella just sat there. She knew she kind of has been hard on Troy, and she did think she knew everything about Troy. She obviously did not know him at all. Even after this all, she still had no interest in knowing him.

As they sat getting pedicures, Mrs. Montez sat there talking to the workers. Troy sat there soaking up his wonderful pedicure. Gabriella there glancing at Troy, and then he finally noticed her looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked angrily.

"I am not," She declared.

Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "How is your pedicure?" She asked just to ask.

"Oh it is great, I bet yours is fantastic," He sounded so sarcastic, that Gabriella tried to ignore him.

She felt bad for what she had said to him because he was obviously mad at about it. She had no clue what to do. Her and Troy were never going to be friends, and she just had to tell him that. But wait? Did she really have to do it like that?

So Gabriella the person she was, decided to confront Troy while they were at the mall. Her mom went off to the makeup section while Gabriella was in the shoe department. Troy was with her just because he nothing else to do. As she started looking at high heels, Troy decided to make a sarcastic comment.

"Like you could walk in high heels," Troy joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him, "what makes you think that Mr. Know it all?"

"You are calling me a know it all, Gabriella come on that is you," he insisted.

"Ha," Gabriella faked laugh. No this was not the Troy who made of her in a friendly way; this was the Troy who was making fun of her in a mean way.

"Why are you acting so mean to me?" Gabriella was frustrated; truly frustrated with the way Troy was acting. She knew Troy had every right to act this way. He only had tried to be her friend, and she never even gave him a chance.

"Because I am mad."

"About what?" she questioned.

"You did not have to say those things in the house. You could have told me if you did not like my annoying way. I thought you would confront me about it. I guess not. You obviously are not the person I thought you were."

"You know what you are not the person I thought you were," She assured him.

"Yeah what kind of person is that?"

"The person you were last night on the way and at the coffee house. You were normal and cool. When we are not there, you are annoying. Inconsiderate of me."

"Yeah what you said in the house was not inconsiderate," Troy said, and he did have a point.

"It is the truth," she tried to say. Troy was not feeling that.

"You know what, I am just in a bad mood, it happens. I am going to go sit down." He declared, and he sat far away.

Maybe it was just some mood Troy was in. Gabriella was not liking it, not liking it at all. She'd rather have him be in a funny and annoying mood than in a mood that making her uncomfortable. He was acting strange, and Gabriella just hoped it would go away. She kind of regretted telling him she did not like him at all. Obviously it had upset him. Not just a little but a lot.


End file.
